Many medical devices have a coating to improve the therapeutic effectiveness of the device. For example, some vascular stents having a coating containing a drug which is eluted from the stent for treatment of the vessel and/or to prevent some of the unwanted effects and complications of implanting the stent. Although various coatings for stents have been proposed, there is a continuing desire for improved coatings for stents.